


Nacht

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Songs of David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your world has, literally, changed for ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=16106) poem by converse_universe on Teaspoon. The quote at the beginning of the fic comes from Psalm 117 (in the Greek numbering), using the _Jerusalem Bible_ translation. _Nacht_ is German, and translates as “night”. 
> 
> Meant as post- _Doomsday_ , but works (more-or-less, depending on your point of view) as post- _Journey’s End_.

_I shall not die, but live_

How could I forget you, when I’d said I’d stay for ever?  
Though I’ll not see you again, and we’ll never be together.  
Since the soul is but a window that opens to the sky,  
I know you’ll not forget me, e’en though we said good-bye.

I’ll not let myself forget you, the one I gave my all;  
Not you, not ever you, the one who’ll always have my soul.  
I sit and while the days away, whilst trying not to cry,  
And trying not to think of you or keep asking myself “ _why?_ ”

So, since here is where I have to be – so full of endless night,  
Because the man I gave my heart to is hidden from my sight –  
I shall have the fantastic life that once you asked of me:  
But this is not our end, I swear; how could it ever be?


End file.
